


Productom

by Marbius



Series: Los 1001 usos de... ¡¿Qué?! [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Come Shot, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Some Humor, Spa Treatments, Spit As Lube, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: En materia de belleza y en determinación para conseguir lo que se propone, Bill no tiene límites. Si lo sabría Tom…





	Productom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosi501TH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosi501TH/gifts).



> Para Rosi501TH, que hoy cumple años y merece todos los smut twincest del reino~ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida!
> 
> Disclaimer: Escrito por amor al smut y sin fines de lucro.

**Productom**

 

La expresión horrorizada que puso Tom cuando Bill le reveló sus planes para esa tarde debió de haber bastado como advertencia para que éste desistiera no sólo de llevarlo como compañía, sino también de pedirle que contribuyera activamente en su propósito, pero como en muchos otros de sus caprichos, el menor de los gemelos tenía claro que mientras se mantuviera en sus trece llevaba las de ganar, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar una negativa por respuesta.

—Oh, vamos, Tom… —Dijo con exasperación, sentado en el asiento del copiloto y de brazos cruzados en la fase uno del berrinche que estaba por atacarle—. No seas tan… mojigato —paladeó para sí la palabra que de antemano sabía que le fastidiaba a su gemelo y utilizándola a su beneficio para provocarlo—. Cualquiera diría que sigues teniendo la misma mentalidad que toda esa gente polvorienta que se quedó en Loitsche.

—Bill… —Rebatió Tom a su vez en voz baja y ronca, casi un gruñido animal.

—¿Qué?

—No lo dirás en serio…

—¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? No es como si se tratara de algo sucio o pecaminoso. Además, leí que varias actrices de Hollywood lo han estado haciendo y que los resultados son asombrosos.

Tom bufó. —¿Sí, dónde, en internet?

—No, en Vogue —dijo Bill alzando el mentón con orgullo—. Y he investigado en otras fuentes, y todas coinciden que es un tratamiento de primera categoría que todos deberían probar al menos una vez en la vida para convencerse de sus buenos resultados.

—‘Una vez en la vida’ y una mierda —masculló Tom, con todo, manteniendo el rumbo que le indicaba el GPS de su automóvil a la clínica de belleza privada donde Bill tenía cita para mediodía.

Corrección: Donde Bill _y_ él tenían dicha cita agendada.

Que a su favor al menos podía declarar que no había sido consciente de la clase de clínica a la que asistían, ni mucho menos el tipo de participación que Bill y la esteticista requerían de él, porque hasta hacía unos minutos atrás, Tom daba por sentado que su único papel en esa salida era el de chofer y paciente hermano en la sala de espera, pero no podría haberse equivocado más. Porque lo que Bill le pedía era…

Tom se estremeció, y aunque una gran parte era de repulsión, una minúscula porción de sí se contrajo con un leve atisbo de deseo.

—No me habría atrevido a pedírselo a nadie más que a ti, ¿sabes? —Dijo Bill, cambiando su táctica de amenazante a contrita, en búsqueda de volver a caer en su buena gracia—. Ya que se trata de algo tan íntimo…

—También asqueroso.

—Es natural, Tomi.

—También lo es la orinoterapia, pero no te veo probándola ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca, ya que estamos.

—Porque sus beneficios no están probados para la piel, y en cambio-…

—Joder, Bill.

—Por favor —imploró Bill, yendo a extremos lo antes posible porque estaban a escasos cinco minutos de llegar a su destino y no quería tener que llevar a cabo esa escena frente a testigos—. Sólo esta vez, para probar si funciona, y si acaso es que no, no volveré a pedírtelo jamás en la vida.

—¿O sea que si funciona lo harás tu tratamiento de belleza semanal o qué? —Rebatió Tom, apretando el volante con fuerza y frunciendo el ceño—. En serio, Bill… Esto me supera y con creces. No me veo capaz de tanto...

—Soy yo el que debería decir esa línea —dijo éste con calma—. Después de todo, soy yo el que planea cubrirse el rostro con-…

—¡No lo digas en voz alta! Es…

—¿Inmundo? ¿Repulsivo? ¿Una abominación de la naturaleza?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Tampoco es para tanto… Bueno, sí, pero no… Y… —Confundido ante su propia incapacidad para discernir qué era lo que le resultaba tan aberrante de esa petición, Tom permaneció en silencio el resto del trayecto.

Como autómata siguió las indicaciones del GPS, y cuando por fin estuvieron estacionados ante el edificio al que acudirían, su mente se puso en blanco. Sólo Bill tocando su brazo con una mano cálida pudo traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sé que no puedo obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres hacer… —Tom estuvo a punto de exhalar de alivio, hasta que su gemelo terminó la oración—. Pero quiero que sepas que si tú me pidieras hacer lo mismo, lo haría sin dudarlo.

«Genial, la carta de culpa entre gemelos», pensó Tom. Y no una carta cualquiera, sino un jodido comodín que le otorgaba a quien la utilizaba el poder absoluto de mando sobre el otro, porque nada era más fuerte que ese vínculo del que tanto se vanagloriaban ante terceros, y atentar contra los cimientos de dicha unión era una especie de sacrilegio por el cual ninguno de los dos iba a pasar.

No ese día, y definitivamente no por algo tan estúpido como lo que estaban por hacer.

—Vale, sigo sin estar convencido y sé que voy a lamentarlo, pero… —Dijo Tom liberando su aliento contenido—. En marcha.

A su lado, Bill batió palmas de lo más excitado.

 

—Buenas tardes, pasen y sean bienvenidos —dijo la empleada que les abrió la puerta de la anodina clínica de belleza en la que se presentaron, y que por la fachada no daba la impresión de ser más que un spa minimalista al que acudían para un par de horas de relax.

La mujer en sí era una prueba más de ese estilo, con un cabello largo y rubio platinado que mantenía sujeto en lo alto de la cabeza, y coronaba un rostro simétrico y sin ninguna imperfección visible en su tez. Hasta sus prendas eran el cierre a tal imagen, pues vestía una bata blanca ceñida al cuerpo y que sin mangas y a la altura de la rodilla, parecía confeccionada especialmente para ella.

Se presentó como Anika, y sin más procedió a preguntar los datos personales del ‘paciente’.

—¿Ha traído consigo un donador o prefiere elegir una muestra de nuestro catálogo? Le recuerdo que en la cláusula siete del contrato que le enviamos por correo-…

—Lo recuerdo, erm… —Bill le mantuvo la mirada, pero con nerviosismo procedió a arrancarse la cutícula de una de sus uñas—. He traído mi propio donador, es alguien de mi entera confianza.

—Muy bien. Ahora, si me siguen, por favor…

Pasando de la sala de espera a las instalaciones privadas de la clínica, Anika los guió a una habitación en la que sólo había un sillón reclinable, una silla, una mesa con revistas apiladas, y un biombo, todo en color blanco y sin cuadros en las paredes.

—Aquí tenemos dos batas y todo lo necesario para que ustedes dos se encuentren cómodos. Cuando el bioproducto esté listo, bastará que toquen este timbre —lo señaló a un lado de la puerta—, y su esteticista les acompañará en breve. ¿Necesitan que les haga una demostración del procedimiento previo o-…?

—No, estamos bien. Yo me encargaré de explicarle los pasos —dijo Bill, pues tenía sus dudas acerca de la reacción que tendría Tom una vez que entrara en detalles acerca de la pureza que necesitaba del llamado ‘bioproducto’ en cuestión, por lo que prefería hacerlo a solas y sin testigos—. Muchas gracias.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten, estaré al final del pasillo —dijo Anika antes de despedirse y dejarlos sin más compañía que la mutua propia.

Apenas se cerró la puerta detrás de sí, Tom se encaró a su gemelo con una sonrisa que era mitad nervios y mitad sorna.

—¿Así que… bioproducto, eh?

—Suena mejor eso que leche, a menos que quieras ser vulgar y llamarle lefa, o bíblico y decirle simiente. Queda a tu criterio.

—Hay términos más científicos como esperma o secreción. Bah. Como sea, eso no lo hace menos espantoso de lo que ya es.

—Podríamos nombrarlo, no sé… ¿Productom?, y quedarnos tranquilos —dijo Bill a modo de broma para tranquilizar a su gemelo, pero éste se limitó a bajar el mentón y con un brazo rodearse por la cintura—. A menos que lo odies, claro está…

—¿Productom? —Repitió éste—. No puedo decir que me guste, pero… Es mejor que nada. Lleva mi nombre después de todo…

—Esa es la actitud —dijo Bill, recobrando el mando de la situación y empezando a desnudarse—. Deberías hacer lo mismo —le indicó a su gemelo al señalar las batas que se esperaba que ambos utilizaran—. Imaginé que si vendrías hasta aquí a hacerme ese enorme favor, lo menos que podía hacer era reservarte como regalo un masaje de cuerpo completo para después.

—Ok.

Un tanto apocados a pesar de que desnudarse en presencia del otro no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, Tom y Bill mantuvieron una cierta distancia y procuraron desviar la mirada mientras se despojaban de la totalidad de sus prendas y se colocaban esas batas que les llegaban hasta las rodillas, y que en caso de Tom, tenía una abertura al frente, justo en el área de la entrepierna.

—Uhhh… —Manifestó éste su incomodidad, puesto que el orificio entre los pliegues de la tela recordaba a los de los calzoncillos, y no era difícil de adivinar su uso—. Así que va en serio…

—No te estarás echando para atrás justo ahora, ¿o sí?

—Yo… No. Uhm, aunque sigo sin estar convencido —dijo Tom, aguardando a que Bill diera instrucciones—. Y… ¿Qué sigue? Realmente no entiendo cómo vamos a hacer… _esto_.

Fue el turno de Bill en mostrarse apabullado.

—Básicamente lo que haremos será colocar tu… Productom directo sobre mi rostro, y después la esteticista me hará el masaje con él. Tan simple como eso.

—Habla por ti —gruñó Tom por lo bajo—. ¿No sería más fácil utilizar tu mismo, uhm, Productom?

—No funciona así. Al parecer, es mejor si la muestra proviene de otra persona porque así las proteínas contenidas en la muestra reaccionan con las de tu cuerpo y la función biológica y reactiva es mayor.

—Vaya…

—Al menos es lo que explica el folleto que me entregaron la primera vez que vine aquí, entre otras cosas…

—¿Como cuáles otras cosas? —Inquirió Tom, que no creía encontrar algo más perturbador que eso, pero estaba equivocado de cabo a rabo.

—¿Recuerdas antes que Anika mencionó la parte del donador? —Tom asintió con cautela—. Bueno, tú eres mi donador, porque confío en ti y todo eso, pero además porque no me apetecía recibir _eso_ de un empleado del spa. Por lo que entiendo es personal capacitado que actúa de lo más profesional y tiene consigo los certificados sanitarios correctos, pero…

—¡Ugh, Bill, qué asco! —Exclamó Tom al comprender a qué opciones se atenía su gemelo, pues era él o permitir que un desconocido cualquiera se masturbara y corriera sobre su rostro como una puta barata. Ni qué decir de por qué prefería que quedara en familia, por muy retorcido que eso fuera.

—Lo peor es que tiene que ser una muestra sin interferencias iónicas.

—¿Uh?

Bill puso un poco los ojos en blanco. —Directo, digamos, del ‘envase’ a mi rostro. En este caso, de tu pene a mi cara sin intermediarios, porque se alteraría la pureza del Productom.

—Joder… ¿En verdad importa?

—Ya que lo voy a hacer, al menos pienso hacerlo tal cual está marcado en las instrucciones, porque si no funciona ahí lo dejaré por la paz y te prohibiré mencionármelo a posteriori, pero si acaso tiene fundamento y resulta que me ayuda… Planeo a como dé lugar repetir las veces que sea necesario.

—Diox santo… —Murmuró Tom, que temía por ese último resultado, pues ya se imaginaba acudiendo semanalmente a ese establecimiento y todo para complacer la vanidad desmedida de su gemelo—. ¿Te das cuenta que estoy por hacerte un facial de los que vemos en videos porno, correcto?

—Tom…

—Lo digo para dejarlo claro, porque estoy es humillante para mí, pero para ti… Joder… —Lanzó un silbido que expresó sin ambages su pensar.

—Sólo hazlo, y después podrás recostarte sobre tu estómago y recibir un masaje de cuerpo completo, ¿vale?

—Vale —aceptó Tom a regañadientes—. Y… ¿Cómo haremos esto?

Por primera vez, Bill pareció no estar muy seguro de su proceder. —Supongo que… ¿Yo en el sofá reclinable y tú con esas revistas?

—Supongo… sí.

Pero por supuesto, la realidad superó a la fantasía cuando al cabo de cinco minutos de estar con la vista clavada en el techo y las manos entrelazadas sobre su ombligo, Bill se impacientó por la falta de sonidos que dominaba la estancia. Aunque había prometido darle a Tom su privacidad y no espiar mientras éste se masturbaba así como tampoco abrir los ojos cuando su gemelo se le acercara para depositar directamente el Productom sobre su piel, Bill no resistió la tentación de espiar por el rabillo de su visión y observar en dirección a su gemelo, que éste tenía una revista sobre sus muslos, la mano alrededor de su pene, y una expresión que más que gozo hablaba de impotencia y frustración.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntó en voz baja, y Tom gruñó en respuesta.

—No, nada va bien. Esto no está funcionando.

—¿Son demasiado sosas las revistas? Puedo pedir que traigan algo más de tu estilo o-…

—No es eso.

—¿Qué tal videos porno? Seguro que puedes conectarte desde tu móvil y-…

—¡Que no es eso, caray! —Estalló Tom con los dientes apretados y la exasperación escrita en cada una de sus facciones—. No se trata de mí, sino de… esta jodida situación en la que me has metido. No puedo, Bill. Simplemente no puedo.

—Hey, Tomi…

Abandonando su asiento, Bill caminó cauteloso los pasos que lo separaban de su gemelo y se sentó despacio a su lado, igual que haría uno ante un gato arisco que a la menor provocación siseara enseñando los dientes y lanzara zarpazos. Con esa misma paciencia, aguardó el momento adecuado para tocarlo en el brazo y después ceñir sus dedos alrededor de la curvatura de su codo.

—Tal vez… Puedo ayudarte.

—No, Bill, no…

—Sí —insistió éste con determinación, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la cara interna de su brazo—. El problema es que ves más en esto de lo que deberías. Basta con que no pienses… y te limites a sentir…

Tom abrió la boca para replicar, pero en su lugar un gemido emanó de su garganta cuando sin darle tiempo para oponerse, Bill llevó su otra mano a su muslo desnudo y tamborileó los dedos sobre el músculo en tensión que se contraía al ritmo de cada latido.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó con voz ronca, y Tom volvió a gemir.

Bajo ese pacto tácito de permisión, Bill no se cohibió al avanzar lento pero seguro hacia su preciado tesoro, y su mano se unió a la de Tom alrededor de una incipiente erección que cobró fuerza bajo su contacto doble.

—¿Ves? No era tan difícil… —Dijo burlón, aunque sin malicia de por medio, pues lo que menos quería era presionar a su gemelo y conseguir con ello que se retrajera a su caparazón.

Tom reaccionó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y respirando por la boca entreabierta, pero unido al placer vino la reticencia a prestarse a ello.

—Bill… No deberías… Esto no es… Yo no-…

—Shhh —le mandó callar su gemelo, pasando el pulgar por el glande húmedo y arrancándole a Tom una nueva serie de gemidos—. Si en verdad no quieres continuar, sólo dilo, pero… Sospecho que no es el caso.

Y no lo era.

Arqueando la espalda, Tom se deslizó un poco sobre el sofá y la bata que llevaba puesta quedó enrollada alrededor de su cadera, revelando más piel que antes y favoreciendo el que Bill decidiera valerse de todas sus armas para convencerlo de que si iban a cometer una abominación, bien valía hacerla completa o nada en absoluto.

Sin mediar palabra, Bill utilizó su otra mano para introducirse debajo de la tela arrugada de la bata y acariciar a Tom en el vientre, subiendo y bajando por la piel suave y de músculos tensos que ahí encontró, y delinear con sus dedos el contorno que guiaba a su ingle y de ahí a la base de su miembro. Tom se prestó a ello abriendo más las piernas, y Bill no dudo en realizar a cabo un movimiento que era de sus preferidos y que estaba seguro que Tom apreciaría, por lo que hizo bajar más su mano hasta tener sus testículos fuertemente agarrados y les dio un ligero apretón, con la fuerza suficiente para que se sintiera pero no tanto como para que Tom respingara por su rudeza.

A cambio de su acción, Tom alzó la pelvis al aire, y Bill le premió con un segundó apretón, y después su dedo medio deslizándose por la línea de piel inferior que conducía a su perineo.

—¿Has probado esto antes? —Preguntó con curiosidad, tanteando la piel caliente y sudada sobre la cual el roce de sus dedos obraba maravillas.

Tom se mordió el labio inferior antes de asentir con la cabeza. —Una vez… —Admitió antes de corregirse—. O puede que dos… o tres… ¡Vale!, quizá más.

—Tomi… —Murmuró Bill con una sonrisa, acercándose hacia él y posando sus labios en su mejilla—. Está bien querer experimentar y conocer tu cuerpo. Incluso si se trata de un dedo en el culo. Nadie te lo va a recriminar, mucho menos yo.

—¿Vas a…?

—Sólo si así me lo permites. Pero debes saber que no toleraré sorpresas…

—¿Uh?

—Nada de eyacular de improviso y hacerme perder de tu Productom, ¿de acuerdo?

Tom exhaló por la nariz. —Vale, vale…

Haciendo gala de una disposición absoluta para obtener lo que quería sin importarle en lo más mínimo el camino que tuviera que recorrer para ello, Bill abandonó su lugar en el sofá y se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de su gemelo, usando un cojín pequeño como soporte para sus rodillas y consiguiendo así estar a la altura de las circunstancias… Que como idea le hizo soltar una risa floja y reconsiderar por una fracción de segundo si el supuesto premio al que aspiraba le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza o no, pero bastó que Tom extendiera un brazo y le acariciara la mejilla con sus dedos rugosos luego de tanto tocar la guitarra para que los nervios desaparecieran y su convicción de hacer lo correcto estuviera completa de vuelta.

—No me importaría hacerte un oral, ¿sabes? —Dijo Bill como frase de apertura, sujetando de vuelta la erección de su gemelo que se alzaba orgullosa y tanteando su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua—. Pero… Alteraría la pureza de la muestra, y entonces sería en vano todo esto.

—No importa —murmuró Tom con las mejillas arreboladas—. Esto que haces también es bueno.

—¿Sí? —Presionó Bill por una respuesta mejor, masturbando a Tom con lentitud usando su mano dominante, y extasiándose de sus gemidos como si fueran los propios.

—Sí, joder, sí…

—Muy bien… —Dijo Bill, llevándose a la boca el dedo medio de su mano izquierda e introduciéndoselo a la boca lo recubrió de saliva por varios segundos.

Sin necesidad de tener que pedírselo, Tom abrió más las piernas y colgó la pelvis casi fuera del sofá, permitiendo que el acceso a aquel rincón privado de su anatomía fuera completo.

Bill no se fue con remilgos de ninguna clase, y tras circundar con la punta de su dedo sobre la abertura de Tom, ejerció presión e introdujo el dedo hasta la primera falange. Tom gimió, y Bill aceleró el ritmo de la mano que lo masturbaba, haciendo más cortos y rápidos los movimientos, y por inercia, acercándose más hacia la hendidura de donde saldría lo que él tanto esperaba.

—Ya casi… —Jadeó Tom—. Ya falta poco…

Decidido a conseguirlo, Bill introdujo más de su dedo en el cuerpo de Tom hasta que llegó a un tope y palpó en su interior sobre las terminaciones nerviosas aledañas en búsqueda del siempre elusivo punto G masculino, consiguiendo con ello que su gemelo temblara, y que su cuerpo se cubriera de una fina capa de sudor.

No hubo necesidad de más, pues Tom se apresuró a retirar la mano derecha de Bill sobre su pene y sustituirla con la suya para acelerar el proceso. En cambio…

—Acércate, rápido…

Cerrando los ojos para evitarse una sorpresa desagradable que pudiera confundirse después con una conjuntivitis fulminante, Bill se prestó solícito al primer facial de esa clase en su vida, y recibió al cabo de unos segundos el chorro potente y caliente de Tom, que en su descoordinación le dio de lleno en los labios y la barbilla, colgando de su vello facial en hilos gruesos que se negaban a resbalar.

Al instante, Bill manifestó su queja con un ruido gutural que Tom ignoró en pos de extraer lo último de su semen, y ya con mayor precisión guió el flujo para que cayera sobre la mejilla de su gemelo y después sobre una de sus cejas.

—¡Ahhh! —Se desplomó con un último gemido, y al instante chilló cuando Bill extrajo el dedo de su interior sin ninguna precaución y con piernas torpes luego de estar sentado en el suelo se dirigió al timbre para llamar a su esteticista.

Apenas tuvo Tom tiempo de bajarse la bata antes de que la empleada apareciera dentro de la habitación, y éste tuvo la leve sospecha de que habían sido espiados por ella, si es que era fiable juzgar las dos manchas rojizas que decoraban sus mejillas por más que ésta se mostró profesional al colocarse unos guantes de látex ultradelgados e indicar a Bill que asumiera su posición en el sofá reclinable mientras ella procedía a realizar el masaje.

Un tanto cortado por el papel que él había jugado ahí, Tom se ahorró la vergüenza de permanecer en la misma habitación que su gemelo cuando por él volvió Anika para guiarlo a la sala de masajes, y dócil como un corderito le siguió no sin antes buscar en Bill una mirada que éste no le devolvió por estar con los ojos cerrados y expresión adusta mientras el tratamiento continuaba.

Tom por su parte no disfrutó tanto de su masaje como en otras ocasiones, y de poco sirvió que la experiencia estuviera marcada por una loción de coco con piña y por lo tanto tropical, porque mientras la empleada que lo atendía trabajaba la tensión de sus hombros y comentaba que sus omóplatos estaban rígidos, el escozor que sentía en el culo ultrajado con apenas un poco de saliva le recordaba sin parar lo que había ocurrido apenas minutos atrás.

No fue sino hasta casi una hora después que volvió a reunirse con Bill en el mostrador de entrada mientras éste entregaba su tarjeta de crédito para hacer el pago, y de paso conversaba con la recepcionista acerca de lo satisfecho que estaba con su tratamiento.

—No olvide recomendarnos con sus amigos, y gracias por visitarnos.

—Lo haré, seguro —respondió Bill con sorna, y tras recibir de vuelta su tarjeta y el recibo (nada de facturas, porque Georg fungía como su contador y sería imposible explicarle aquel régimen de belleza sin ser objeto de sus burlas… y de las de Gustav cuando éste se lo contara), salió del edificio con Tom a un lado y un extraño silencio rodeándolos a ambos como una membrana transparente que los aislaba del mundo y que sólo ellos podían apreciar.

De vuelta en el automóvil y con los cinturones puestos pero el motor apagado, fue el momento de la verdad.

—Y… ¿Fue tan bueno como prometían en el folleto publicitario? —Preguntó Tom, yéndose por la tangente del verdadero asunto que les atañía.

—Sí y… sí. No había sentido la piel así de tersa y firme desde que estaba en el Kindergarten. Verdadera piel de bebé si me permites decirlo…

—Ah, ok.

—Y no estuvo tan mal para ti… ¿O sí?

—Para nada. Salvo que… Me arde un poco el culo. Pero se pasará, no te preocupes —se apresuró a explicar para aliviar la preocupación que pudiera despertar en su gemelo. Para su asombro…

—Nada como un poco de jugo de limón para aliviar cualquier escozor.

—¡¿Eh?! Tienes que estar de joda…

—No. Y puedo dar fe y testimonio de que funciona. Más si se aplica con cuidado… y cariño…

Por primera vez, Tom giró el cuello y miró a su gemelo a los ojos, que centellearon con picardía al encontrarse. De más estuvo el elogiarle el brillo que ahora recubría la piel de su rostro y que le servía de confirmación para declarar que esa terapia, aunque para nada convencional, había funcionado tal como estaba estipulado.

—Oh, Billy…

Su gemelo batió pestañas con falsa coquetería.

—Vamos, Tomi… No fue tan terrible, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió éste a regañadientes—. Todo lo contrario, de hecho, salvo por…

—El ardor de tu culo, lo sé… Lo sé y lo siento. La saliva jamás fue un buen lubricante, no sé en qué estaba pensando por no venir preparado contra todo contratiempo, pero eso puede remediarse pasando a la farmacia de camino a casa.

Tom alzó las cejas, lanzando con ello una pregunta tácita que Bill supo responder a la perfección.

—¿Qué, creíste en serio que sería debut y despedida? ¡Ni hablar! No he memorizado el orden del masaje en vano, que en todo caso tengo la materia de ultra calidad en casa, la rutina grabada aquí —dijo tocándose la sien con el dedo índice—, y… Un distribuidor dispuesto.

—¿Sí?

—Eso espero…

Tom parpadeó, tragó saliva, y apretó las nalgas para volver a sentir los estragos que el dedo de Bill había provocado en su área anatómica más íntima… Estaba de más verbalizar su compromiso por la nueva causa a la que su gemelo lo había adscrito, pero por si acaso…

—Y… Digamos que yo también quisiera probar… Porque sería de lo más extraño que siendo gemelos fueras tú el que luciera cinco años menor que yo…

—¿Cinco? Wow… Y… —Bill le guiñó un ojo—. ¿Por qué no?

Exacto, pensó Tom, girando la llave en el contacto y poniendo el automóvil en marcha hacia la farmacia más cercana que vendiera lubricante en botellas grandes, de preferencia con esa combinación tropical de antes.

¿Por qué no? Pues… Porque _sí_ , y el resto salía sobrando.

 

/*/*/*/*

**Author's Note:**

> Y con esto inauguro una serie nueva, en donde el semen al parecer tiene muchas más propiedades de las que le damos crédito. Enjoy~


End file.
